Yu-Gi-Oh! Restart
by BrightCard
Summary: My friend asked me what I would do; given the opportunity to make my own spin off, I was kinda happy with how it came out... so here it is :D Year 2027, whilst walking down an alleyway late at night in Tokyo, Kona is stabbed by an old friend, on the brink of death he is saved by an unknown entity that only asks to share his body as compensation for saving his life.


Yu-Gi-Oh! : Restart

Chapter 1: Pilot/Prologue

"Huh, why? What did I do?" Kona asked to himself as he stared at the knife impaled into his chest, ignoring the screams around him, the agonising pain cursing through his body, his duel disk smashed on the ground. The rain on the ground splashed as Kona dropped to his knees, he looked up toward his attacker, his face blurry. The attacker then turned away and began to walk, a police officer attempted to take him down, taking a Taser out, but the attacker simply put a bullet in his head, splattering the terrified audience with blood.

"KONA!"A woman screamed, running towards him. Kona couldn't hear anything, it was all just muffled noise, although he made out his name as his eyes shut slowly, his head slamming against the floor knocking him unconscious.

"Do you want to live?" A voice asked. "I must be dreaming" Kona thought, he remembered his friends, his family. A thousand memories flashed before him in an instant.

_1 Year Earlier_

"Here we are at the finals of the 2026 under 18 Japan National Championship! The duel between Kona Yukon and Aimi Nagisa is coming to a close, with no cards on his field or in his hand could this be the end for Kona!?" The commentator said, his voice booming around the stadium. Connor stood opposite his opponent, Kona wore a white shirt with a blue and black jacket which had white stripes around his waist and wrists, he wore black jeans with light blue converse shoes, and he also had medium length, brown scruffy hair which gently blew in the air, his green eyes looked through his glasses toward his opponent. Her name was Aimi Nagisa, she had short red hair, with large brown eyes, she wore a similar attire to Kona, however her jacket was pink and she wore a skirt rather than jeans. Behind her stood his main problem, It was her ace monster, the Pink-Eyed Garden Dragon, it had 2800 attack and its effect stopped Kona from destroying it and had laid wreck to all of Kona's previous attempts at stopping it. He looked up at the score board.

_Kona Yukon: 200  
>Aimi Nagisa: 2300<em>

"Come on deck, I'm counting on you" He said to himself looking at his deck, placing his hand on top he drew his last card. "It's here!"

"You gonna move or what?" Aimi asked playfully.

"Be careful what you wish for" Kona replied, earning him a bemused look from Aimi. "I summon Interstellar Magician!" The mage rose onto the field in front of him from a portal filled with light. He looked like the legendary Dark Magician however his cloak was white and gave a warm glow rather than the intimidating stare Kona had seen in the videos of Yugi's duels.

_**Interstellar Magician:**__  
>Monster [SPELLCASTEREFFECT] [4 STARS] [LIGHT] [1700/1300]  
>Effect: When this card is summoned, you can add one 'Interstellar' monster from your hand or deck to your hand.<em>

"Due to his special ability, I can add one Interstellar Monster from my deck to my hand, I add the Star-Eyes Interstellar Dragon!" Kona added his signature monster from his deck to his hand earning a curious look from Aimi and a cheer from the audience. "When Interstellar Dragon is in my hand during my main or battle phase I can add an Interstellar Fusion from my deck to my hand!"

"Fusion Summon!?" Aimi practically shouted, but at the same time she was impressed and shocked _"He's got a fusion summon ready from one card?"_

"I activate the spell card Interstellar Fusion!" Kona exclaimed holding the card in the air.

_**Interstellar Fusion:**__  
>SPELL CARD<br>__Effect: Fusion Summon__1 "Interstellar"__Fusion Monster__from your__Extra Deck__, using__monsters__from your__hand__or your side of the__field__as__Fusion Materials__. If your opponent __controls__a monster(s) that was__Special Summoned__from the Extra Deck, you can also use monsters in your__Deck__as Fusion Material. If this card was added to your hand during either players battle phase, you can activate it._

"I fuse the Interstellar Magician on my field with the Interstellar Dragon in my hand! When all is lost but hope remains, let the forces of our universe combine! Fusion Summon! Come! Nova-Eyes Interstellar Dragon!" In a blinding burst of light the glistening dragon descended onto the field bathing the stadium with its light. Its orange eyes shining sending the crowd and the commentators crazy.

_**Nova-Eyes Interstellar Dragon:  
><strong>__Monster [DRAGON/EFFECT/FUSION] [9 STARS] [LIGHT] [3000/2500]  
>'Star-Eyes Interstellar Dragon' + '1 Interstellar Monster'<br>Effect: This card cannot be returned to the extra deck, when this card is destroyed it is removed from play and you can special summon one 'Star-Eyes Interstellar Dragon' from your graveyard and you can return one 'Interstellar Fusion'__from your graveyard to your deck, when this monster destroys an opponent's monster whilst they have 2000 or more life points remaining, inflict damage equal to the destroyed monsters attack to your opponents life points._

"I attack Pink-Eyed Garden Dragon, white galactic flare!" Kona roared, Nova-Eyes opened its mouth wide and shot a beam of light through Pink-Eyed Garden Dragons face, it disappeared from the field sending a shockwave throughout the stadium. Aimi's Life Points reduced by 200

_Kona Yukon: 200  
>Aimi Nagisa: 2100<em>

"You may have destroyed it, but have you not forgotten? At the end of the battle phase Garden Dragon will revive and your monster will be destroyed" Aimi said in a disappointed tone.

"Sorry Aimi, but this duel is over. You see when Nova-Eyes destroys a monster whilst my opponent's life points are above 2000, you take damage equal to the destroyed monsters attack!" Kona said earning a roar of applause from the audience.

"Oh My! Kona has won the duel by a Destiny Draw that fuelled a spectacular Fusion Summon!" The Commentator roared as Aimi's Life Point's reduced to 0

_Kona Yukon: 200  
>Aimi Nagisa: 0<em>

_Present_

"_Why am I remembering this?" _Kona thought he looked around, he was in an empty void. There was nothing but a faint glimmer in the distance, from which a voice spoke.

"I'll ask again, do you want to live?" The voice asked again, this time more forcefully. Kona thought back to all the time he had spent with his friends and the fun they had, even the times when they had been in a bad situation.

"Of Course" Kona said.

"Why?" The voice asked, the question echoed in Kona's mind _"Isn't that obvious why wouldn't you"_ Kona thought at first before really pondering on his reason to live. Kona thought, was it a minute, an hour? He lost track of how long he spent pondering it, eventually he spoke.

"I-I want to live… In order to protect those around me…" Kona Replied.

"You can do that, only accept me" The voice stated.

"S-Sure" Kona said nervously, not sure what that meant entirely, suddenly at his physical body, a huge beam of light struck his body from the sky knocking everybody back, and knocking his attacker over, everyone gathered around his body looked in awe as his shattered duel disk reformed itself and attached itself to Kona's arm as if it reversed in time, Kona then rose back up, his wound's healed, the knife that was (until a moment ago) impaled in his heart fell to the floor in slow motion, He opened his eyes, they had a slight glow to them, they also looked more aggressive than Kona's usual friendly expression, he looked at his attacker solemnly before activating his duel disk. "I think you know what I'm about to say… Let's go!" He said shoving his deck into his duel disk.

_Kona Yukon: 4000  
>Aiden Hyominamori: 4000<em>

**A/N: So as I've probably already written in the description this is the result of my friend asking me what I would do if I was given the chance to make my own Yu-Gi-Oh! Spin off, this was simply a kind off pilot chapter, but since I enjoyed writing it I decided to upload it, if it gets enough feedback I'll probably make more and add to it. So tell me what you think! :D**


End file.
